


Domestic

by bitterglitter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Redheads in Headbands, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterglitter/pseuds/bitterglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He already knew he was in love with Shouyou, he had known for a long time and had accepted it in high school after months of denial. Tobio was one hundred percent sure of his feelings, but at that moment he finally realized just how deep he was in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> so fucking fluffy I got a toothache

It hadn't been until the early morning hours of a Thursday that Tobio realized that he was totally, completely fucked.

He woke up alone, something that he was used to but honestly hadn't expected. The bed next to him was still warm, indicating that he hadn't been alone long, he rolled over to press his face against the sheets. Bright light hadn't started streaming through the window, it was still early enough that the sun hadn't bothered getting up.

From outside the room Tobio could hear clatter coming from the kitchen and he smiled to himself. Ah, that's where Shouyou went. He was content laying there, the blankets loosely thrown over him while his body melted into the bed, until the smell of food drifted into the bedroom. Shouyou cooking? That was rare. Though, there was plenty of reason to given last night's events. Tobio grinned an pressed his face further into the bed, hiding it from the morning. Still, he laid there until his stomach loudly complained about the lack of food. With a soft groan Tobio managed to push himself up and climbed out of bed. It took several moments to find his pair of boxers, unsure where he had tossed them the night before, and he found that they somehow had managed to fly under his desk.

The bedroom was cold compared to the bed, but outside it was warmer. Tobio inhaled the smell of breakfast and shuffled towards the kitchen. "Hey, Shouyou." He yawned, stretching his arms up as he walked. "What're you making-?" He continued, but stopped dead in the kitchen.

Shouyou turned around and offered a bright smile, face lighting up at seeing Tobio. "Good morning, Tobio!" he chirped, skipping over and wrapping his arms around Tobio. He leaned up on his tiptoes, even after high school had ended Shouyou never managed to grow, to press a quick kiss to Tobio's lips. "You're up early."

He knew he was supposed to respond, but all thoughts had fled when he saw Shouyou. His usual wild hair was pushed back with a headband that Tobio couldn't remember seeing before, it made him look more innocent somehow. Cuter, if possible. That wasn't the only thing that grabbed his attention; his mouth went dry when he realized that Shouyou was wearing one of Tobio's old t-shirts. It was too big on Shouyou, adding to the effect of his headband, and it didn't look like he wore anything under it.

That was it. Tobio was going to die in the kitchen in front of his boyfriend. He was going to fall to the floor and die and even if Shouyou called an ambulance it wouldn't matter because Tobio would already be dead. This was what got him, the final thing that finally made everything about their relationship click in his head. He already knew he was in love with Shouyou, he had known for a long time and had accepted it in high school after months of denial. Tobio was one hundred percent sure of his feelings, but at that moment he finally realized just how deep he was in.

"... Tobio?" Shouyou asked, a small frown on his face. "You okay? You're staring at me." He waved a hand in front of Tobio's unblinking eyes, causing the latter to flinch.

"What? Oh. I-I'm fine." He muttered, looking away with a slight flush.

He could tell by Shouyou's tone that Shouyou was grinning. "Are you embarrasssssed?" Shouyou giggled, leaning up again to get closer to Tobio's face. "What are you embarrassed about, Tobio? Hm?"

"I'm not." He glared down at his boyfriend, cheeks turning pinker.

"You are!" Shouyou gasped in delight, hopping on his toes.

"I'm not!"

"Totally are! Aw, that's so cute, _Tobio_!" He hopped out of Tobio's reach, lifting his hands to protect his hair. "You're so cute!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't pout. It makes you even more cute."

Tobio rolled his eyes, letting an exasperated smile reach his lips. "Stop saying stupid things, _Shouyou."_ In response Shouyou stuck out his tongue, causing Tobio to snicker. "Maybe if you didn't dress in my t-shirts I wouldn't be so embarrassed."

"I knew it! I knew that had to be the reason." Shouyou smirked proudly. He turned around to continue cooking. "You don't blush easily anymore, I kinda miss it. Makes me wish that I had thought to wear your shirts earlier."

"Well, you do look good in them." Tobio allowed, crossing his arms. He leaned back against the kitchen counter, watching Shouyou get back to making breakfast. He paused, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Even though they _do_ make you look shorter."

"Hey!" Shouyou squawked and Tobio ducked out of the kitchen to avoid being hit with a spatula. "You jerk, get your ass back in here!" Shouyou called as Tobio hurried into the living room to the safety of the couch. "If I burn your food, I'm not fixing it!"

Tobio just snickered, sinking into the couch cushions. "That's okay, I'll just steal yours!" He laughed at the sight of Shouyou peeking into the living room with a death glare completely ruined by the headband. Tobio fell back and clutched his stomach, bringing a hand up to try to muffle his laughter. He could hear Shouyou's grumbles as he stomped back into the kitchen. He would apologize later, now he was too busy trying to hide his giggles.

When he finally calmed down and managed to apologize, he and Shouyou decided to cuddle on the couch during breakfast. As they laid together, quietly talking while the sun came up, Tobio realized something else. He wanted most mornings to be like this, he thought as his fingers ran through Shouyou's hair. he ignored Shouyou's quiet complaints of Tobio messing up his headband, instead ruffling the red locks even more. It was sickeningly domestic, several years ago Tobio would have cringed at the mere thought of it, but now he found himself craving the domestic feel of mornings with Shouyou. The cuddles, the breakfast, the laughing.

Tobio was completely fucked and there was not stopping it. He was in way too deep for his own good and there was no escaping, but he didn't want to. The sun rose and peeked through the window and Tobio just pulled Shouyou closer, enjoying the morning with his too cute boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> hinata in a headband kills me i love it


End file.
